Lily Bomb
by Lieh
Summary: Por que mesmo eu estava fazendo isso? Ah sim, por causa da besta quadrada que eu chamo de James. Projeto Catch The Snitch do fórum 6V.


**Lily Bomb**

James&Lily

Projeto _Catch The Snitch_ do fórum 6V.

* * *

Eu me olhei no espelho sem querer acreditar que eu estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Tão infantil. Como foi que eu fui parar nessa situação mesmo? Ah sim, claro, culpa da besta quadrada que eu chamo de marido e que, por alguma razão desconhecida do universo, eu fui me apaixonar.

Ai James, você está morto!

Ok, calma e concentração enquanto passo o lápis de olho. Em seguida ajusto as correntes e o casaco de couro preto nos meus ombros. Meus cabelos, antes ruivos estavam pretos, num corte maluco para todos os lados causado por um feitiço. As lentes pretas nos olhos dificultavam minha visão – foi um pesadelo colocar, imagine então como vai ser na hora de tirar...

Olhei-me novamente no espelho vendo uma Lily completamente irreconhecível – era essa a ideia, porque depois do mico desta noite eu vou me enfiar em uma toca de hobbit e vou dizer adeus ao mundo. Vou virar uma hobbit e tomar chá com o Bilbo Bolseiro e falar de todas as coisas idiotas que eu fiz na vida, como apostar com o idiota do seu marido durante uma discussão_ idiota!_

* * *

- Você conhece essas garotas? – James me mostrou um pôster de uma banda de garotas trouxas que eu tinha ouvido falar.

- Ah sim, já ouvi falar delas. – respondi - Elas são uma banda de punk rock trouxa americana. Elas não são tão conhecidas aqui, mas já ouvi uma de suas músicas. Por que a pergunta?

James sentou-se do meu lado no sofá enrolando o pôster.

- Ah nada não. Foi o Sirius quem me mostrou, ele grudou um desses pôsteres na parede do quarto dele. Sabe como ele é... – Ele riu. Nem precisei perguntar. Conhecendo o Sirius e suas manias, não era de se admirar que ele soubesse dessa banda.

- _The Runaways*_ – James leu em voz alta – Um nome legal para uma banda de garotas, não acha?

Levantei uma sobrancelha desviando os olhos do livro que estava em minhas mãos. Eu conhecia James o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa maligna se aprontava naquela cabecinha de vento – e que no final das contas, ia sobrar para mim.

- Elas são legais – respondi prontamente – principalmente aquela música, _Cherry Bomb_.

James ficou quieto, o que eu consideraria um sinal estranho. Mas deixei para lá e voltei para a minha leitura.

Não demorou muito para eu começar a entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Lily, o que você acha de se vestir de motoqueira e cantar _Cherry Bomb_ para mim?

Girei a cabeça fitando com cara de boba a expressão marota do meu _querido_ marido. Como assim? Que história é essa? Ele tá doido?!

- Como é? Vestir-me que nem essas garotas rebeldes e cantar para você? – Eu comecei a rir – Mas nem se você pagasse, Sr. Potter.

- Ah qual é, Lily – ele suspirou exasperado. Eu sabia que toda essa conversa sobre as _The Runaways_ era alguma coisa que James queria. Tentei conter o riso.

– Eu acho que você ficaria linda como uma punk, sabe... Por favorzinho?

Ele piscou os olhos como uma criança. Balancei a cabeça em negação, já rindo.

James se embirrou fazendo cara feia para mim ao ouvir minha gargalhada. Ele tem cada ideia que só Merlin para aguentar.

- Pois eu duvido que você tenha a capacidade de fazer isso... Sabe, se vestir que nem elas e cantar para mim – ele disparou.

Meus ouvidos entraram em alerta. Lá no fundo da minha consciência eu sabia que isso não ia acabar bem para o meu lado, que ele estava falando aquilo para me irritar e conseguir o que queria. Mas, o meu temperamento falou mais alto do que a minha sanidade – Se arrependimento matasse...

- Você duvida, então?! Eu posso sim me vestir que nem uma punk e cantar!

- Pode mesmo? Sei não...

- Cala a sua boca, James! Eu consigo sim! Você duvida?

- Duvido _(Mais cara de pau, impossível!)._

- Ótimo, porque vou lhe mostrar!

Levantei-me do sofá correndo para o quarto para provar para o besta quadrada do James que eu poderia sim virar uma _Cherry Bomb_.

* * *

Tá vendo? Tá vendo como ele consegue me manipular direitinho para me fazer dobrar as vontades dele? Já falei que eu o odeio por isso?

Agora cá estou eu, deixando minha dignidade de lado por causa do meu um orgulho idiota. Já posso me mudar para uma toca de hobbit?

- Lily querida, quero ver você! – a ameba gritou da sala. Ah James, você vai ver muito mais do que gostaria...

Fui para a sala reunindo toda a coragem que eu tinha e tentando não corar pelas roupas... Hum... _Ousadas_ que eu estava usando.

Fingindo que ele não estava me encarando de boca aberta, eu comecei a cantar:

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school_

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

Eu pulava no sofá na frente dele apenas para provocá-lo. Um pouco da vergonha tinha passado e eu me sentia mais corajosa movida pela música:

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby let me get to you_

_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues_

_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

Eu balançava a cabeça e mexia todo o meu corpo dando uma bela visão para um James estático no sofá de olhos arregalados.

_Hey street boy whats your style_

_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile_

_I'll give ya something to live for_

_Have ya, grab ya til your sore_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

Eu terminei de cantar dando risada da cara boba de James. Eu estava em pé entre suas pernas no sofá enquanto ele parecia que tinha sido atingido pelo Feitiço do Corpo Preso. Sorri maliciosamente para ele.

Quem agora está comando da situação, hein? Porque cantar _Cherry Bomb_ vestida apenas com uma jaqueta de motoqueiro, um espartilho e calcinha deve ser demais para qualquer homem.

James me agarrou antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa para tirar sarro dele. Em um minuto estávamos na sala, outro estávamos no quarto com ele me jogando na cama.

Eu gargalhei.

- Viu como eu sabia cantar _Cherry Bomb_? – provoquei.

- É eu vi, Sra. Potter – ele grunhiu – E vou te mostrar como eu sou bom fazê-la _dançar._

Ri mais ainda. Era tão fácil fazer James se perder o controle...

A toca de hobbit fica para depois, porque o meu lado_ Lily Bomb_ tem um garoto para domar.

**N/A:** _The Runaways_ foi sim uma banda de punk rock formada por garotas que fez muito sucesso nos anos 70.

* * *

Haha, espero que tenha gostado! O tema eu achei complicado para desenvolver, espero não ter fugido muito **;P**


End file.
